


All that Glitters

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hannibal sees Will's true colors, Inappropriate glitter, M/M, Someone has a disco dick, They're blue - Will's blue, Will finds bath bombs, Will needs to relax, ridiculous murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will steals a few bath bombs from Hannibal. Will is going to regret that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



> Chronicopheliac showed me the glitter cat video, so this is all her fault. Blame her.

          It was a whiskey from the bottle kind of afternoon. A morning of playing fetch with Edgar and moving paving stones for the garden had left Will with a sore back and a badly bruised foot. If Hannibal had been home, Will would already be on his stomach and slathered in oil, melting as the doctor worked strong steady fingers into his muscles and murmured endearments into his ear.

         But Hannibal had left for the day and Edgar offered no sympathy, curling up for a nap on his cushion in the study. So Will did what his father would have done: Drank whiskey from the bottle until surly thoughts blocked his pain. Annoyingly, the ache in his back persisted, a persistent throb that dulled the whiskey buzz. 

          Will banged into the bathroom in search of Advil. He’d be damned if a muscle strain was going to ruin his drinking. As he stumbled toward the medicine cabinet, Will’s eye caught the basket of blue and pink orbs by the tub. 

         Hannibal’s bath bombs.

         The doctor swore the little balls were soothing. Of course the doctor was also the type to spend forty-five minutes lighting candles and creating a playlist for a solo bath. Will had always made fun of the fussy little ritual, which Hannibal performed at least once a week. And yet, at this moment, sharing a hot tub with a bottle of whiskey seemed like a great plan.

          _You’d be much more comfortable if you relaxed with yourself._

         “Well,” Will toasted the basket of bath bombs as he filled the tub. “Doctor’s orders.”

         He tossed a bomb into the water and watched as it dissolved. Little blue and pink swirls made the water shimmer. The room started to smell like orchids, the same faint smell that always lingered on the hair behind Hannibal’s ears. Will smiled and took another long pull on the bottle.

         “He wants me relaxed, let’s goddamn relax,” Will swayed slightly as he reached for the basket, dumping four more bombs into the water. He giggled as he slipped into the tub, feeling warm and thoroughly drunk. He slapped at the whirlpool button and gave a little yelp when the jets grazed his ass. Maybe it wasn’t the bath bombs that Hannibal liked when it came to this tub? He settled down into the steaming water, chin bobbing and grip loosening on the bottle.  

* * *

          _Will stood on the edge of a cliff staring down at the rolling sea. The water smelled of orchids and glinted in the sun. Hannibal popped out of the surf, smiling and tanned. He held out a hand to Will, the waves lapping at his bare hips. “Will? Where are you Will? Come, help me!” Will dove, the water was warm and smelled divine, but he couldn’t see Hannibal in the murky tides. He slipped under the water again and again, crying Hannibal’s name. He began to choke, the water turning cold as he realized he was alone in the ocean._

         Will sputtered, banging his hand on the side of the tub as he flailed. Dragging himself above the water, he closed his eyes and gulped air. The bath had turned cold. He looked to the side of the tub, where the nearly empty whiskey bottle lay on the tiles.

         “Well, that was fucking stupid,” he muttered. He took another steadying breath when he heard frantic steps on the stairs.

         “WILL! Where are you, Will?” If Hannibal was home, Will had been in the tub at least an hour. 

         Will panicked. Hannibal would be pissed about the bath bombs, and probably the whole blackout-drunk in the tub thing too.

         “I’m in the bathroom!” He called, voice a little high and still rough from choking on orchid water. “Don’t come in! I’ll be right there!”

         “Oh.” The relief in Hannibal’s voice was palpable and Will felt like a Grade-A shit. He leaped out of the tub, unplugged the drain, and ran a towel over his head. His jogging shorts clung to his wet body, but Will was in a hurry and threw open the door, still dripping. Hannibal, predictably, was waiting on the other side, brows furrowed with concern.

         “Sorry, I was in the shower. Did you need me?”

         Hannibal raked his eyes over Will, mouth falling open. When he met Will’s gaze, his eyebrows rose.

         “In the shower? Of course.” Hannibal’s mouth ticked slightly, as if he was fighting a smile. “Would you mind helping me with the parcels in the car?”

         “Sure.” Will took the stairs, pausing when he heard a huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. “Something wrong?”

         “The humidity,” Hannibal said, mouth still curling slightly. “I find it difficult to cope in these suits.”

         “You should buy some t-shirts,” Will offered. “You look pretty fucking ridiculous walking around Chile in three-piece wool.”

         “Do I look ridiculous?” Hannibal mused, oddly smug after an insult. “I do so hate to look silly.”

         Will’s skin felt tight. Maybe he was allergic to something in the bath bombs? He started to look down.

         “Will!”

         “Hmmm?” Will snapped his head up, turning. Hannibal had his phone out.

         “Would you smile, my love?”

         “You want a picture of me wet, in jogging shorts?”

         “You look so fetching freshly bathed, so… shiny and clean.”

          _Weird._

         But then again, Hannibal was always weird.

         Will smiled until he heard the shutter on the phone.

* * *

         When the last of the packages were lined up on the counter, Hannibal smirked at Will, laughter in his eyes.

         “Why are you in such a good mood?” Will was starting to get suspicious, and his skin still itched.

         Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair, tugging lightly.

         “I’m always in a good mood when I’m with you, my bright boy.”

         Will scrunched his face, dodging Hannibal’s kiss.

         “Your what?”

         “Bright…cunning…you simply sparkle with intellect, Will.” Hannibal was definitely laughing at something. Will felt his heart rate increase.

         “What did you do?”

         “I’m simply admiring you. Your glow, your gleaming beauty.” Hannibal caught his lips, a gentle, seeking kiss. “In a dull world, your luster stands out.”

         Hannibal’s lips moved down Will’s jaw and the empath no longer cared if there was a body in the car, or if the Feds were rushing toward the house. He leaned back and let Hannibal ghost kisses over his shoulders, strong fingers drawing down Will’s sides to the shorts on his hips.

         “You are sappy when you’re horny, you know that?” Will’s head fell back as Hannibal nipped at the crest of his hip, hands carefully working the elastic down.

         “I’m blinded by your radiance, clearly.” There was still something off about Hannibal’s voice, but those lips were still headed south and his shorts were off. Will decided it could wait. “You dazzle me.”

         The laugh finally grabbed Will’s attention. Hannibal never laughed, especially when he was in breathing distance of Will’s cock. Will opened his eyes, tilted his head, and froze.

         His cock was blue.

         His cock was sparkly and blue.  

         “What? How? What the fuck did you do to my cock?” Will felt hysteria creeping into his chest, until he noticed his rapid breathing was causing blue glitter to rain down on the kitchen floor around him. A cursory examination revealed that Will’s torso and legs were coated in blue glitter, a fact that could not possibly have escaped Hannibal’s notice. Oh Christ, he had taken pictures. “You motherfucker.”

          Every angry gesture caused a new wave of glitter to slough off of Will. He must have tracked the shit all over the house, Hannibal should be furious. On his knees, in the middle of the sparkling storm, Hannibal snorted, then cackled. The doctor’s lips were glinting blue in the light.  

          “Why Will, I had no idea I had such an effect on you. You’re positively luminescent from my attentions.” Hannibal snickered, shoulders shaking as he eyed the bobbing blue hard on. 

          “If you laugh at my disco dick one more time,” Will slapped at his cock, trying to brush some of the flecks from the shaft. A jolt of pleasure ran down his spine as the glitter flew into Hannibal’s face.  

         “I’m sorry. I thought I could-” Hannibal lost his breath laughing again. “I would have maintained my composure, but in the face of your glistening erection I find myself at a bit of a loss.”

         “Were you seriously going to try to suck my smurf cock?” Will felt the laughter bubble in his chest, but he held it there.

         Hannibal looked up. “I admit, this particular area has always gleamed brightly in my mind’s eye, though perhaps not as literally.”

         “Shut the fuck up. How do I get this off me?”

         “I would suggest a thorough shower,” Hannibal said with a sober voice. The doctor’s stony visage cracked the moment he met Will’s eyes. “Unless you’d like me to shine a light on your penis, perhaps put on some Donna Summer?“

          "I fucking hate you.” Will tried to mask his laugh with a huff.

          “Ah yes, but you have a predilection for my – _what did you call them?_ – pretentious prissy bath bubbles?” Hannibal’s mouth twisted smugly. “How many did you use?”

          “All of them,” Will tilted his head, his eyes glinting cruelly. “You’re right, though, they were wonderful. I may be developing your taste for luxury. In fact, your cashmere sweaters do seem comfy.”

          Will kicked the shorts off of his feet and ran, leaving a sparkling blue trail behind him. He could hear Hannibal pounding after him.

          “Will! Stay out of my sweater armoire! WILL!”  


End file.
